


A bolt of light, a second chance

by ChaoticMajor



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DadSchlatt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Goat Hybrid Tommyinnit, Good Lord, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karl and Tubbo have good intentions, Schlatt and Tommy are uncle and nephew you can't tell me otherwise, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It, Tommy gets struck by lightning, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), implied/ referenced manipulation, no beta we die like l'manburg, ram hybrid Schalatt, sorta - Freeform, we're going back pre election
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/pseuds/ChaoticMajor
Summary: Tommy had just witnessed L’Manburg decimation. His country was gone. he starts to climb down from the platform. he gets struck by lightning and has his last life taken from him.So why does he wake up the day of the election all those months ago?--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------POST JAN 6
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 91
Kudos: 872





	1. May lightning strike me down

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! This is based off of Tommy getting struck by lightning from the 6th and then me handing out fluff like cotton candy at a carnival.

**_CHAPTER 1_ **

Tommy had just witnessed L’Manburg decimation. Only remnants of the once beautiful country were the ashes on the ground, the grid in the sky, and the gaping hole where it once proudly stood. He stood on an untouched platform, a pile of sand next to it. Tommy took one last look at where his country once stood and started to climb down, wet sand and ash sticking to the soaked boy. He didn’t make it too far down before a thunderous crack could be heard, light flashing through the dark clouds. Tommy didn’t have time to scream. He didn’t even have time to feel pain. Before he knew it, the wrath of the gods struck him down, suddenly and without warning. Maybe it was them putting a stop to his reign of terror. Maybe it was them letting him off easily for once. No matter the reason, Tommy’s form evaporated form the mortal plain. The loud cries of anguish coming from a small boy over yonder were heard for miles. For Tommy, who fought valiantly for what he believed, who encased his morals in netherite and never backed down, who no matter how many times he was knocked down got back up on his feet. For Tommy, who’s last life was taken by the cruel hands of chance.

_Tommy Innit was struck by lightning_

Tommy woke up in his bed with a gasp. Had it all been a dream? Was he okay? How much of that was a dream? Then he took notice of the walls around him and the entire room actually. He froze. This was impossible he couldn’t possibly be here. He slowly got out of bed and took notice of his outfit. He looked to the mirror on the rooms wall. There was no denying it. He was in L’Manburg. But it was the old L’Manburg. He was wearing his revolutionary outfit again. The walls outside were blackstone and familiar. He didn’t believe it. Was everything a bad dream? There was one way to check that Tommy knew for sure.

When he was in exile, he’d gotten burned once while walking through the nether with one bare foot. The scar should be on his ankle, a deep blotchy one. He sat on his bed and rolled up his right pant leg. His breath hitched. There the scar was, in all it’s glory. This worried him. His only real scars from the revolution were the ones from his deaths prior. He had many more from everything after the elections. Then Tommy remembered. If he was right, today was the election. The election that made everything take a turn for the worst. Tommy panicked. He raced out of the room and straight into Wilbur. The original Wilbur. The Wilbur that was still Tommy’s older brother.

“Woah Tom’s, I was about to come get you for breakfast.” Tommy looked up and couldn’t help the tears that rose with it. He could fix everything. Tubbo and Wilbur would keep their extra lives. Wilbur wouldn’t go insane. _Wilbur wouldn’t hurt him._

“Hey Tommy, are you ok? Why are you crying big man?” Wilbur sounded genuinely concerned. “Is it about the election? We will win you know. And hey, even if we don’t, we can still live here, right?” Tommy let out a laugh at that. Of what kind? He wasn’t sure. But it was a laugh none the less.

“Don’t worry Wil, just a nightmare was all. I’m just… glad you’re ok.” Wilbur smiled and Tommy returned it. Whether the brother could sense Tommy’s minor melancholy, he didn’t say. But when Tommy let go, Wilbur only smiled and laughed again. That’s when Tommy saw Tubbo round the corner. He jumped on him.

“Tommy?! What are you doing?” Tubbo said in surprise from where he now lay on the ground, Tommy on top of him. Wilbur turned around at the commotion and laughed. “Come on you two, we have an election to win!”

Man did Tommy miss this. The high spirits and friendly faces. Tommy idly whished Ranboo was here. He would’ve liked this place. After breakfast Tommy went to the embassy and could see the community house standing proud and tall. His heart fell a bit. His smile faltered. Almost as if he were in a trance, Tommy walked towards the monument. He reached the house’s entrance and… stopped. Took it in for all its glory. He saw Eret’s castle in the background. Eret! Tommy hadn’t seen him yet since L’Manburg blew up. He ran to the castle gates and slowed to a walk once inside. He’d never seen the inside of Eret’s castle before. He was looking around the beautiful courtyard when a low voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Tommy? Why are you here? What did you do?” Eret asked accusingly. Tommy paused, about to ask Eret if this was a joke. Then he remembered that Eret had basically just betrayed them at this point in time. If Tommy was here, there was fair reason to be hostile.

“I didn’t do anything, I just forgot where I was going, sorry, I’ll be on my way. Nice castle by the way. You built it yourself right? Good job, its beautiful. Again, sorry.” Tommy apologised. Eret stared at him like Tommy grew two heads and a couple extra arms.

“Is this a prank?”

“No? I just forgot was all.” Eret looked even more confused. Sighing, he made a shooing motion in Tommy’s direction and Tommy took the hint. As he was walking back, Tommy made the mental note to try and remember better. No one needed to know he was from the future.

He was with Wilbur, Quackity and Schlatt on stage, they were all waiting for George to show up. Tommy took the opportunity to talk to big Q.

“Eyy big Q, how are you?” Tommy greeted. Quackity looked at him with distain. Tommy remembered how Quackity felt betrayed by them, which is how Schlatt won.

“Why are you talking to me Tommy? Do you seriously have the audacity to try and mock me again?”

“Wh- No big Q. I wanted to apologise on my behalf for trying to use you for votes. You’re a good friend and would make a great leader if you win. Quackity looked shocked. So did Wilbur, who’d been listening in. Out of all the things they expected to come out of Tommy’s mouth, an apology was not one of them.

“I… Thanks Tommy.” Quackity smiled back at Tommy. Schlatt raised an eyebrow. Wilbur checked his watch.

“It is time for the election to start! Please cast your vote!”

It the time that it took to get the votes counted, Schlatt came to a decision. Wilbur stepped up to the podium to read the votes.

“Hello everyone! The votes have been counted and will be announced accordingly. In last place we have Coconut 2020 with 3% of the vote. In third place with 16% of the vote is Schlatt 2020.” Tommy blinked. He totally forgot it was September again. “And in second place, with30% of the vote, we have…” Wilbur hesitated. “Swag 2020. Which puts Pog 2020 in first, with 54% of the vote.” Cheers erupted from the crowd. Schlatt smirked. Quackity giggled. Tommy sighed. He knew what came next. “But,” Wilbur continued, “Swag 2020 and Schlatt 2020 have combined their votes to form a coalition government.” The cheering died down. “So with 46% of the vote, Schlatt 2020 wins.” Wilbur backed away from the podium, spotting Tommy already sitting in the crowd, with a look on his face that Wilbur could only describe as tired anticipation. He stood next to Tommy, feeling uneased at the blonds ultimate calmness and how collected he was acting. Come to think of it, he hadn’t heard Tommy shout or get mad once today. It was weird. Schlatt stepped up to the podium. He tapped the mic.

“Well… that was easy. Too easy. And you know what I said the day I said I was running? I said things were going to change. I looked every citizen of L’Manburg in the eyes and I said ‘You listen to me. This place will be a lot different tomorrow’. My first decree, as president of L’Manburg,” Wilbur looked at Tommy for a reaction. Tommy seemed indifferent, still anticipating something. “the EMPOROR of this great country, is to REVOKE THE CITEZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT.”

Tommy waited for his name to be said, but nothing came. He turned to Wilbur. Everyone was shocked. Tommy for a different reason than the others. Wilbur looked at Tommy, fear and shock painted his face. If Tommy knew better, he would say there was some regret there too.

“YES, BABY, YES!” Tommy heard Quackity shout. Everyone was still shouting.

“GET HIM OUTTA’ HERE.” Schlatt called. “YOU’RE NO LONGER WELCOME.”

Wilbur looked at Tommy, pleading him to follow. Tommy knew what Tubbo felt like now, when Tommy had been exiled the first time. All Tommy could do is watch as Wilbur was run out by the non-L’Manburgians.

“Until further notice, Wilbur soot is merely a memory of L’Manburg. A relic of the past. A reminder, of the DARKEST ERA this country has ever seen. And I guarantee you all, dear citizens, tonight that changes. We are entering into a new period of L’Manburg, a period of PROSPERITY, OF STRENGTH; of unity.”

“Yes sir!” Quackity shouted gleefully on stage. George was smirking. Schlatt had a villainous smile on his face. Tommy was still in the crowd, frozen in shock. This wasn’t how it happened. What changed in this timeline that let Tommy stay? Tubbo ran up, mirroring Tommy’s shocked face.

“Wilbur’s gone.” He stated, like saying it aloud would make it stop being true. Tommy nodded. “Wilbur’s gone.” Tommy said with finality. This was fine, Tommy’s dealt with worse. Maybe he and Tubbo can actually be alone now.

“Tommy, where’s Tommy?” Schlatt asked the crowd. Tommy and Tubbo looked up at the stage. Tommy spoke up.

“I’m right here.”

“Tommy get up here, get up here on my podium.” There was a tone of happiness in Schlatt’s voice Tommy couldn’t quite place.

“Uh… ok.” Tommy gave Tubbo a nervous glance before joining Schlatt on the stage. Schlatt wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulders.

“Tommy, how would you like to be secretary of state? I know you were vice before, but Quackity gets that position now. I mean, I’m not going to fire you, your Tommy, the soul of the nation! The match that lit the fires of the revolution. Its your choice. But I’d like **you** as my secretary of state, as my right-hand man.” Schlatt offers his hand. Tommy hesitates.

“I’ll do it, only if Tubbo gets to come with me. We’re a package deal.”

Schlatt smiled, but it seemed kinder than the one he was wearing earlier. “Of course. EVERYONE! YOUR NEW SECRETARYS OF STATE, TOMMY INNIT AND TUBBO! COME ON UP HERE!” and he laughed, and Quackity laughed, and George walked off with a smile. Tubbo got up on the stage, taking Tommy’s other side. Tommy silently wondered what’d just happened.


	2. There are few who care. Hold those who do close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy scarcely believes what's happening. Schlatt turns out to be a decent guy. Things start to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and kind words!
> 
> (edit: lmao I forgot to name this chapter whoops.)

**_CHAPTER 2_ **

Tommy never thought he’d see the day Schlatt acted nice. But here he stands, in the white house, experiencing the nicest conversation he’d ever had with the ram hybrid.

“So Tommy,” Schlatt turned lazily in his swivel chair. Tommy sat with a straight back for once, on edge and unsure. “I’m sure you’re wondering why you weren’t thrown out with your older brother, yeah?” Tommy nodded

“It’s because I used to be Wilbur’s friend when we were younger. About you and Tubbo’s age actually. We always did the dumbest things together, surviving floods, rising lava, hell it even rained TNT once.” Schlatt chuckled. Tommy stared in awe. Wilbur never told him those things before. Schlatt’s expression became somber and melancholy. “But SMP Earth changed him I think. My persona has always been just that, an act. But I feel that Wilbur became his. Whoever this Wilbur is, its not the Wilbur I knew. This Wilbur’s gone mad, I can tell.” Schlatt leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of whatever was left of his coffee.

“How do you know? Why not just keep him here, where you can watch him? Who knows what he’ll do out there?” I do, Tommy thought. Schlatt seemed to realize this, giving a small frown. He looked back at Tommy.

“You’re right kid, I didn’t think of that. Can you ask Quackity to gather a search party? We have a madman to find.” Tommy nodded. Things were looking better already. He didn’t know if his Schlatt was like this before, but he liked this timeline a lot better if Schlatt was a good person. There was so much he’d come to resent about his family, even if this timeline was better, he doesn’t think he could go back to Phil’s house. Too much had happened and too little had been done about it. There was a reason Tubbo was the only person he considered family.

“And kid?” Tommy snaped back to attention, not fully trusting Schlatt yet. He wasn’t that naïve, not anymore. “Thanks. This could’ve gotten out of hand if not for you. I was going to kick you. I thought you were just, and no offence, Wilbur’s lap dog. That’s what I’d heard at least. But then you apologised to Quackity, unprompted, and action which surprised Wilbur. It takes a lot of skill to surprise him. So I thought I’d give you a chance. You proved me right. You can think for yourself, and seem pretty peaceful, contrary to popular opinion. You’re a good kid Tommy.”

Tommy looked at Schlatt, eyes large as saucers, soaking up all the praise he could. No one ever thanked him for his impute before. He was usually brushed to the side. “T-thanks Schlatt.” He said with a small smile at the older man. He smiled back. “No Tommy, thank you.” He handed Tommy a slip of paper addressed to Quackity. Tommy stood, still smiling and gave Schlatt a wave before going to find Quackity.

While searching for his feathered friend, he ran into Tubbo. he was wearing his regular green flannel and a pair of old jeans. Tommy, who hadn’t had time to change, was still in his revolutionary outfit.

“Hey Tubbo!”

“Tommy I’ve been looking for you. Where did you go? You disappeared after Schlatt led us into the white house.”

“He wanted to talk to me is all. Wanted my impute and gave me a note to give to big Q.” he held up the slip of paper.

“Was he mean to you?” there was worry coating Tubbo’s voice. Tommy smiled.

“No actually, he was a very pleasant person to talk to. He listened to me when he wanted my opinion and told me how he and Wil used to be besties before SMP Earth.” Tubbo looked surprised. Tommy had been acting so calm today and wasn’t even phased by Schlatt winning. He’d just been Tommy minus the constant yelling. It was… different, but not bad. Tubbo was just worried everyone’s comments on his personality had gotten to him.

“Do… do you trust him? Cause if you do I will.” Tommy seemed to contemplate this for a moment. Tubbo always knew when he was thinking hard on a decision, his eyes would glance around the room and his head would tilt slightly. Tommy finally nodded.

“Yeah. I do.”

Tommy found Quackity not long after talking Tubbo. He was in his room in the white house, finishing unpacking. Tommy knocked on the open-door frame.

“Who is it?” Quackity asked turning around.

“It’s just me big Q. Got a letter for you from the big man.” Quackity raised an eyebrow in surprise. He read over it and shoved it in his suit pocket.

“Got it. I’ll tell everyone. Go change; no offense man but you smell really bad. When did you last wash that?”

“Umm…” Quackity made a weird face.

“Nevermind, I don’t care, just go wash yourself!” Quackity called out after Tommy as he walked away. He went to the room he shared with Tubbo and grabbed a towel. He entered the bathroom and saw how nice it was. He had forgotten that Quackity built this specific part of the house. Locking the door, he changed out of his clothes and took a quick look in the mirror. Yikes. If he wanted to remain unsuspected, he was going to have to be careful when stretching and stuff. He’ll have to nurse himself if he gets hurt but it’ll be fine. He’s the secretary of state, what’s the wors- no, actually, he won’t finish that thought. Tearing his gaze from the mirror, he turns on the water and gets in. he tries to remember the last time he had a prober shower and not a clothed dip in the river. It must’ve been just after they rebuilt L’Manburg. Before Tommy was exiled again.

He shook his head, not wanting to dwell on a part of his past that no one else here will know of. He thoroughly washed himself and relaxed for a couple minutes before finally deciding to get out. He dried himself off with the soft towel and found a suit waiting on the hanger of the door. there was a note on it. 

**_The office uniform  
\- Schlatt_ **

Tommy smiled to himself. The fabric felt very soft and looked like it was tailored for him. It was a maroon blazer and dress pants with a simple black leather belt with a cottony soft black dress shirt with a single white button and a silk white bowtie. He put it on, finding a pair of black dress socks in the sink drawer. He looked in the mirror as he tied his bowtie, struggling to tie it properly. He sighed and left it hanging around his neck and grabbed his blazer as he left the bathroom. He walked to his room to find Tubbo putting on his own luxury suit. He was wearing black dress pants and a white cotton dress shirt with white button suspenders. He had a silk green bowtie tied around his neck and a green blazer with a black trim laid flat on his bed.

Their room was more two rooms without a wall, with Tubbo’s bed on one side and Tommy’s on the other, both with their own nightstands and closets. Their floor was made entirely of a soft beige carpet and their beds had silk covers with a warm fur covering the inside. It felt like home to Tommy, surprisingly enough, and he hoped it did to Tubbo too. He sat on his bed, setting his blazer down beside him. The thought of trying to go back to his timeline hadn’t even crossed his mind yet. Why should it? He was safe, Tubbo was safe, L’Manburg was still standing, and Schlatt was acting like a decent human being. He doesn’t even know if he’ll live should he go back. So no, if given the choice, he would stay. But he wasn’t given the choice and the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. He was safe for once in his life, and he was truly happy. There was a knock at the door. The boys turned to see Quackity standing there in some new threads of his own. Quackity’s suit was a royal blue two-piece with hair thin stripes of white running vertically across it and an extremely light almost white-blue cotton dress shirt with a silk necktie the same colour as his old jacket was.

“Hey guys, Schlatt’s making another decree. Come to the stage in,” he checks his watch, “Ten minutes.” They gave him a nod and he walked off. Tubbo broke the calm silence.

“Hey, you know how Phil found me in a box when I was four?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Tommy was intrigued. Tubbo didn’t like to bring up his lack of real parents, just because Phil knew who his father was but never told him. Tommy had initial pressed Phil for answers when he’d learned that Phil knew, but Phil had an iron lock on his mouth and refused to give even Techno the key.

“I know who my dad is now.” Tommy was surprised and even more intrigued now.

“Well spit it out then?”

“Promise you won’t… hate me?” Tommy was taken aback. It hurt Tommy to think that Tubbo ever thought he could hate him.

“Tubbo I could never hate you. Who is it?” Tubbo looked away, avoiding Tommy’s eyes. There was pregnant pause before Tubbo said quietly, “Schlatt.”

Tommy blinked. Why would Tubbo think that being Schlatt’s son would make him hate him. This was news for Tommy as the other Tubbo had never told him anything about his time with Schlatt other than the pain of growing his horns.

“Tubbo, why would I hate you for that? you can’t change who your father is and Schlatt’s a nice guy. There is no logical reason for me to hate you.” He stood and opened his arms for a hug. Tubbo looked up and launched himself into his arms.

“Do you mean it?” he whispered to Tommy. Tommy squeezed him tighter.

“Every word. You are my closest friend and I wouldn’t trade you for the discs or the world, because you are worth more than it all to me. Got it?” He felt Tubbo nod against his shoulder.

“Got it.”

They stood on stage, blazers on, each standing in front of their own mic. Schlatt walked up to the podium and tested the mic. Satisfied, he begins to speak.

“Hello everyone! The sunrises on another beautiful day in our country. The sunrises on another chapter of this country’s history, the next page of the textbook that children will be reading till the end of time.” He takes a breath. “I reckon our nation needs to expand. I reckon we’ve done our country a great disservice. I reckon,” he paused, “we take down the walls.” There were a couple shouts of protest from the L’Manburgians. Tubbo looked at Tommy for comfort. Tommy looked at him and whispered, “It’s ok Tubbo. we don’t need the walls to protect us anymore. If we remove the walls, we could finally have some leg room.” Tubbo looked scared but agreed anyways. Tommy’s reasoning makes sense, and Tubbo knew Schlatt was doing it for the good of the nation.

“EFECTIVE IMMIDIATELY,” Schlatt continued, “I’M LAUNCHING A QUICK WORKS PROJECT FUNDED BY OUR METH LAB THAT WE RUN, ALL CITIZENS OF L’MANBURG ARE REQUIRED TO HELP TEAR DOWN THE WALLS OF THIS COUNTRY. Thus ends the second presidential speech. Let’s get to work.” Schlatt concludes, turning from the people and walking back into the white house, cabinet trailing behind him.

Quackity closes the door before leaning back and sighing. He looked at Schlatt.

“Was making them do it really necessary? Are we going to help them?” Schlatt looked over at him.

“We’ll help them but not in these suits. I paid good money on these. Everyone go change and grab your best pick.” The group nodded and ran off to their rooms. Tommy and Tubbo dressed in their casual clothes, grabbed their pickaxes, and met Quackity and Schlatt by the door. Quackity was wearing his track suit and Schlatt was wearing a baby blue sweater. The exited the white house and all started to help with the wall. If the L’Manburgians were surprised the didn’t show it. Tommy and Tubbo tried to talk to Niki. She ignored them, muttering something about betrayal. Tommy saw Fundy and ran over to the fox boy.

“Hello Fundy.” The man in question looked up.

“Hello Tommy. Why are you here?”

“How do you feel?” Fundy gave him a weird look.

“Why do you ask? It’s not like you care?”

“I’m worried about how this might hurt you? Wilbur was your father.” Fundy snorted.

“Some dad he was. I got more attention from Eret than I ever did Wilbur.” Tommy nodded. He looked at Fundy.

“I’m sorry for not being a better uncle. I can’t apologise for Wil, it’s not my place, but maybe he regrets it too.”

Fundy looked at him confusion and admiration brimming in his eyes. The sound of pickaxes hitting blackstone make an upbeat, flaunty tune, seeming to carry a jolly spirit. Tommy smiled to himself. Things were looking up.


	3. Everything leaves a scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There doesn't seem to be a thing in this world that doesn't like to leave a mark on Tommy's skin.

**_CHAPTER 3_ **

Tommy would be lying if he said he missed his timeline. This one was so much better than the original. He didn’t know what exactly changed, he had a hunch but it was that and nothing more. He and Tubbo ran around in a large flower field, laughing all the same. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, just after noon. Tommy sat under a tree, weaving the flowers around him into a crown. It had arborvitae, bluebells, pink carnations, coreopsis, crocus, daisies, geraniums, hyssop, peony, and lily-of-the-valley. He was adding the finishing touches when Tubbo came up, three bees following behind him. Tommy stood up, hiding the crown behind him. It was a gift after all.

“Tommy look! These guys followed me after I stopped a raccoon from knocking their hive down.” Tommy can’t help but feel sad, the poor raccoon was just trying to survive in this cruel world. He understood.

“Cool. I have a gift for you Tubbo. Close your eyes.” Tubbo complied. Tommy put the crown on Tubbo’s head, making sure it fit properly. “Ok, you can open your eyes now.” Tubbo opened his eyes and his hands flew to his head, carefully removing the crown to look at it. He gasped at the work of art.

“Tommy! This is beautiful, I didn’t know you could make flower crowns. When did you learn?” Tommy laughed and smiled. He learned a couple days with Tubbo before the 16th. He couldn’t tell Tubbo that. It was currently September 22. He’d think Tommy was crazy.

“I learned it way before the disk war,” he lied, “before you got here. I was just to embarrassed to tell anyone.” Tubbo raised an eyebrow.

“So what changed? Why do this now?” He asked. Tommy shrugged. He was panicking extremely hard right now.

“I guess… I just felt safe, for once. We’re 16 and been through hell and back.” More than once for me, he idly thought quickly. “I just need someone to know me for me and not whatever persona I put on that day.” He sighed. Tubbo gave him a sympathetic look. Tommy couldn’t tell if it was pity or not. Tubbo opened his arms and Tommy quickly took the hug. Tubbo patted him on the back. His brow furrowed.

“Tommy, why does your back feel all lumpy?” Tommy broke the hug, brow furrowed now as well as he lifted his shirt so it was like a backwards vest and faced away from Tubbo. There was a loud gasp from behind him. Tommy turned confusion and fear written on his face.

“What’s wrong Tubbo?” There was a quaver in his voice. He put the back of his shirt down and turned to his friend.

“We- we need to go see Schlatt and Quackity.” Tubbo said, shock evident in his voice and on his face. He gingerly grabbed Tommy’s hand and gripped it tightly as they ran through the woods, bees forgotten, stumbling only a few times before Tubbo burst into the white house, Tommy being dragged right behind him. Tubbo nervously knocked on Schlatt’s office door, opening to reveal a confused looking Quackity by the door, and a quizzical expression on Schlatt’s face. Quackity let Tubbo and Tommy in, both panting from running though the forest nonstop.

“So… what happened?” Schlatt asked Tubbo when he sat down. Tommy sat as well, noticing the glass of water on Schlatt’s desk. No alcohol in sight. Good.

“We were in a field all day and Tommy made me this,” Tubbo pointed to the flower crown on his head. “so I give him a hug and his back is all lumpy. He lifts his shirt and- I’ll show you. Tommy?” Tommy nodded, standing and lifting the back of his shirt again like he did with Tubbo. He knew how many new scars were on his chest and arms, how many had he missed? Quackity gasped and Schlatt a vague noise of surprise. Schlatt got up from his seat and came closer to inspect what ever was on his back.

“Kid, what were you doing with Wilbur? You’ve been working under me for two days and were already finding buried trauma.” Tommy turned his neck as far as he could, trying to face Schlatt without turning around too much.

“What are you talking about? Wil hasn’t done anything.” Yet. “Why do you ask?” Schlatt raised an eyebrow, face stoic otherwise. Quackity was growing more concerned.

“Tommy… you’ve got these weird long… vine-ish lines across your back. They stem from, like, your neck and just trail all the way down your back.” Quackity informed him, looking extremely concerned. Tommy looked like he was either about to shit himself or burst into tears, because next thing he knows Tubbo is sitting him down on the ground, rubbing his back soothingly while Quackity whispered words of comfort to Tommy. Schlatt looked like he was contemplating something before crouching in front of Tommy. Tommy looked up at the man who had hurt him so much at one point. He opened his arms to Tommy, who took a second to realize the man was granting him a hug. He tentatively accepted, letting out a shaky breath as he was gently pressed into the mans arms. A small smile graced Tommy’s face. They sat like that for a good minute, Schlatt calmly rubbing circles into Tommy’s back, pulling the shirt back down. He slowly broke the hug, gently grabbing Tommy by the shoulders. He looked the boy in the eyes. he looked back.

“You good kid?” Schlatt asked, tone calm and voice quiet. Tommy slowly nodded, looking up at Quackity, who had a soft smile on his face, and Tubbo, who had nothing to express but love and kindness. Tommy smiled.

“Yeah, I am now.” Schlatt looks to the side, seeming to be thinking something through.

“Could you tell us if you know anything about the marks?” There was a gentle tone in Schlatt’s voice. It made Tommy feel safe.

“I- I think, by what big Q described, that it’s a lightning scar.” Tubbo looked nervous. So did Quackity. Schlatt’s eyes just filled with concern.

“Kid… you know it’s a one in a million chance of surviving a lightning strike right?” Tommy nodded.

“Tommy,” Tubbo interjected, “When did that even happen?” Tommy froze. Quackity stepped in.

“Hey, why don’t we ask him when he’s not on the verge of a panic attack, ok?” Quackity told Tubbo in a calm tone. Tubbo nodded, understanding, and gave Tommy a reassuring look as if to say ‘Don’t worry, no pressure’. Tommy smiled. Schlatt stood, offering a hand to Tommy and pulled him up. There was a hug from Tubbo and Quackity before Schlatt cleared his throat.

“Alright, Tommy, are you ok with having magic preformed on you?” Tommy gave Schlatt a quizzical look that asked the man to explain. “There are some internal injuries I sensed. Would it be ok for me to heal them?” Schlatt asked in a cautious tone.

“Yeah, that’d be great Schlatt. Thanks.” He gave him a weak smile. Schlatt returned a small one. He laid his first two fingers of both hands-on Tommy’s temples and took a deep breath.

“There’s one more thing,” Schlatt said with a sigh. “Some of my magic will be infused to your DNA as it’s part of the healing process, but after everything’s healed, I don’t know how your body will react. Are you still ok with this?” Tommy gave Schlatt a determined look and nodded. Schlatt sighed again before chanting something in enchantment table. Tommy felt the magic curl around his ribs and lungs, and a part of his shoulders and neck too. It felt like eating a piece of mint gum and then drinking a tall glass of tall water. It was… refreshing. Freeing, in a sense. The magic settled into his skin and the feeling left as soon as it had arrived. Tommy opened his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them. He looked and saw Schlatt gingerly removing his hands from Tommy’s head.

“Now remember kid, I don’t know what that might do once it fully settles with your DNA, so if you start to get like a headache or something, call Quackity or me, got it?”

“Got it.” Tommy gave him a mock salute. Everyone in the room laughed.

“Ok you crazy kids, you both look tired, go get some rest.” Quackity said, pushing Tommy and Tubbo lightly out of the office. “You too mister president.” Quackity said turning to Schlatt, who’d tried to sneak back to his desk. The ram hybrid sighed while the duck hybrid impatiently fluffed out his wings.

“You’re not gonna let me get back to work?”

“No way. It’s, like, ten pm. If you wanna get more work done, wake up earlier.” Quackity and Schlatt both chuckled. Schlatt turned and closed the office doors before turning back to Quackity.

“So we tell them tomorrow?” Quackity asked. Schlatt nodded.

“Absolutely.” And with that, the two went down to their rooms for a night of rest.

For once, everyone slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meanings:  
> Arborvitae: Unchanging friendship  
> Bluebells: Humility, Consistency  
> Pink Carnations: I'll never forget you  
> Coreopsis: Always cheerful  
> Crocus: Youthful gladness  
> Daisies: Innocence, Hope  
> Geraniums: True friendship  
> Hyssop: Sacrifice, Cleanliness  
> Peony: Bashful, Happy life  
> Lily-of-the-valley: Sweetness, Purity


	4. Wounds will scar, but it's proof you survived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo interrogates Tommy on his scar. Nothing goes to plan.
> 
> (TW: Implied self harm, Panic attacks/hyperventilation, mentions of gaslighting, abuse, and manipulation.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be carful friends, this chapter gets dark. There will be a warning before things get too dark, so look at the TW and if you can't handle it, skip to the end, I'll summarize there.
> 
> Here's the angst some of you wanted.

**_CHAPTER 4_ **

“Tommy?” Tubbo said once they entered their room, sitting down on their beds. “When were you gonna tell me you were stuck by lightning? When-when did that even happen?” Tommy sighed. He knew he’d have to tell him sooner or later, he was just hoping it would be later.

“I… I’m not from this time Tubbo.” Tubbo glared at him.

“Could you not joke about this? I’m actually concerned for you, could you pleas tell me?” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You want proof I’m not from this time? Sure. I only have two scars right? One on my chest and one on my neck, right?” Tubbo nodded hesitantly. Sighing, Tommy lifted his shirt for Tubbo to see all the scars he gained in exile, both of them. He rolled up his pant legs to show Tubbo the scars running up and down his legs, the scar by his ankle and more. Tubbo gasped and covered his mouth. Much more than battle scars, there were explosion scars too, and scars that seemed to be from what Tubbo could assume would be _multiple_ withers. Parts of the skin that were his legs had been turned black and withered, like it was a permanent bruise. There was parts that were scarred by third and second degree burns, they covered his chest and low parts of his back, probably his arms too.

His arms. They were still covered by his sleeves. Tubbo, being as concerned as he should be, decides to ask.

“Tommy, take you shirt off.” Well he could’ve phrased that better. Tommy gave him a weird look but didn’t move, fists tightening around the part of his shirt that he held. Now Tubbo knew he was hiding something.

“Tommy?” his friend looked at him, pointedly avoiding his eyes. “Let me see your arms.” Tommy finally looked him in the eyes, but there was fear and hesitation in them. Tommy glanced around the room, thinking hard again, before he slowly started to pull off his shirt. Tubbo wondered what Tommy was thinking at that moment.  
  


_Oh god, Tubbo’s gonna see how much more fucked up I am and leave me again._ Tommy thought after Tubbo asked (read: demanded) to see his arms. There was a specific set of scars he did not want Tubbo to see. Just another broken piece of him for others to cut themselves on if walking by. His arms didn’t hold too many scars in the upper arm and shoulder area. The lower arm though…. Tommy knew that once Tubbo saw the scars of Tommy’s well deserved punishment from his latest exile… well, Tommy wouldn’t want to stick around himself either. He was just trying to savour the last happy moments he’d have with Tubbo. But Tubbo deserved the truth, and Tommy owed him so much. He owed him for being annoying, for being an arse all the time, for causing so many problems, for making everyone hate them, for being so immature all the time, for being such a waste of time and materials, for being such a shit friend. As he ever so slowly lifted his shirt over his head and down his arms, he wondered what Tubbo thought of him now.

At first, Tubbo didn’t realise anything was too wrong with Tommy’s arms. They were scarred, yes, but not horribly so. ***Warning you here folks*** Then he saw the thin straight lines, running up and down both of Tommy’s arms. It took him a minute to recognise the scars for what they were, but when his did, he looked up at Tommy sadly.

“You didn’t.” he whispered to Tommy, who had visible tears forming in his eyes when he looked away and nodded. Tubbo sucked in a sharp breath. “Why?” Tubbo’s voice was shaky now. There were silent tears running down Tommy’s face now.

“When-when I was exiled a second time, I-” Tubbo interrupted him.

“Hold on, you were exiled twice?” Tommy winced at this. It wasn’t this Tubbo’s fault he didn’t know, but it still stung nonetheless.

“Yes. Now, when I was exiled” he let out a jittery breath, “for the second time, I was… cut off from the main SMP and L’manburg. No one… no one visited me, not that I can blame them, heh.” Tubbo frowned at that. Tommy cleared his throat and continued, sadly. “The only person who visited me was Dream. And it was… horrible, Tubbo.” his voice broke. “I was gaslit, manipulated, abused, both mentally, physically and emotionally. For weeks. Dream made me blow up my armour with TNT, and if I protested against anything he said, he’d threaten my life.” Tommy laughed, not an ounce of humor in his voice, pure self deprecation. “I spent more time in the nether than I did in the overworld, waiting for someone to come out of that godforsaken nether hub, for someone to come and just even, recognize my existence for even a second. I spent hours of my day, gazing into the depths of lava surrounding me, wondering, ‘Would they even notice I’m gone? If I died?’. I never got the answer, not truly, but when I did end up seeing everyone again and talking to them all… they were all so… so angry. I was blamed, time and time again for something I couldn’t even have done; but I was ignored… again. The were times when I wished I had just jumped. Because then I wouldn’t have to see the disappointment and anger and pity on their faces. Then I wouldn’t have to acknowledge that I… I was their scapegoat.” Tommy felt the tears streaming down his face at a slow rate. Tubbo was staring at him, horror and intense sadness. All Tommy saw was a look of pity and shame. Tubbo sat down next to Tommy and placed a tentative hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy flinched at the contact but said nothing, continuing to not look Tubbo in the eyes.

“Tommy I…” but he couldn’t say a word. What do you say to your closest friend who has gone through so much more trauma from a time when- Tubbo’s thoughts stop short. Where was he in all of this?

“Tommy… what happened to me? Was I not… there to help you?” Tommy let out a hoarse laugh.

“Tubbo.” he said quietly, “Wilbur went insane during my first exile. He blew up L’manburg. Do you know who’d took over the role of president if Schlatt died?” Tubbo shook his head.

“You would.”

Tubbo took a minute to let the implications sink in. He had done this. The scars on Tommy’s wrists were his fault. He started to hyperventilate. Tommy started to panic.

“Tubbo? Tubbo I need you to breath with me, ok?” Tommy took Tubbo’s hand and put it on his chest. God, he can’t so anything right. Not in his timeline, and not in this one either. “Tubbo, focus on matching my breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Ok? Just copy me, alright?” It took a few minutes, but eventually Tommy got Tubbo to calm down. Tubbo looked at him, tear tracks oh so clear as the salty water ran down his cheeks. Tommy looked him in the eyes for a split second before he was lying flat on the bed, wrapped in a confining hug from Tubbo.

“I am so, so, sorry I was such a shit friend. I don’t care, no matter what you do, no matter what happens; I will not leave you. I can’t change what happened in your old timeline, but I can change this one. Thank you for telling me Tommy.” Tubbo gave him a watery smile. “No matter what anyone says, you, TommyInnit, are not a burden. You are not a waste of anything. You are my closest friend, and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” And Tommy cried as he and his best friend held eachother through the night.

And well, if Quackity and Schlatt came in the next morning and saw the two clutching eachother like touch starved koalas, it was only their business if Quackity took a picture for blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Tommy explains to Tubbo what happened in his second exile and Tubbo has a panic attack. they both comfort eachother and Tubbo reminds Tommy of his self worth.


	5. I have been hurt by you in ways you can't fathom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up with a horrible headache. Wilbur is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I had lots of school work bc of final tests next week. Anyways, enjoy my latest instalment.

**_CHAPTER 5_ **

Tommy woke up that morning with a weird headache. He felt sore right above his temples on both sides of his head. He sluggishly got out of his bed, careful not to wake Tubbo, and got dressed. He put on his regular long sleeved shirt and baseball tee overtop of it. He changed into a similar pair of cargo pants and went to the kitchen to see if he could find any Tylenol or something. He did not expect to run into Schlatt there. He also did not expect the ram hybrid to be eating an entire cabbage head. With his throbbing headache and the residue exhaustion from last night, it took Tommy a few minutes to prosses what he was looking at. He blinked a couple times, rubbed his eyes, and decided he’d seen weirder. He walked over and opened a cabinet door, looking for the medicine. After the third cabinet, Tommy could barley stand. His head hurt so much. He defeatedly sat down in a chair. Schlatt finally looked up.

“Heya kid.” The hybrid said, pouring himself another cup of coffee. “You ain’t looking too hot. You good?” Tommy couldn’t shake his head it hurt that much.

“No.” he mumbled. “Killer headache.” Schlatt set down his coffee at that.

“You have a headache kid? Where?” He was now crouching in front of Tommy. Tommy pointed just above his temple. Schlatt gave a sharp inhale. He quickly stood and went up to the cabinet on the far left. He pulled down a collection of herbs and spices. Like the flash, he sped through each cabinet and grabbed a couple bowls, setting them down separately. He quickly mixed a handful of herbs and some potions into the bowls and combined them into the same bowl. He mixed them together until they were a thick paste. He quickly ran back over to Tommy, who was basically writhing in pain on the floor. He crouched in front of the boy.

“Hey kiddo, can I touch you for a sec? Just on your head?” Schlatt asked in a quiet voice. Tommy whimpered but gave a small nod. Schlatt gently felt around Tommy’s skull until he felt the two little bumps on either side. He scooped out half the paste and put it on one side of his head and the rest on the other. Tommy whimpered when the cool paste touched his head but it instantly seemed to work it’s magic. He sat up after a few minutes, reaching to touch his head before Schlatt gently pulled his arm away.

“You can’t touch your head yet, kiddo. I know you’ll want too, but you can’t if you don’t want to feel pain like that again.” Tommy involuntarily whimpered. “Shhhh, I know, It’s ok. You’ll be ok. Don’t worry.” Schlatt kneeled next to Tommy, cautiously rubbing circles into the boy’s back. Tommy’s whimpers went silent after some minutes. Schlatt got up and held out his hand to help the boy up. Tommy accepted gratefully. Schlatt smiled and put some bread in the toaster for when the others woke up.

Speak of the devils, Quackity and Tubbo decided to walk in not a moment later. Quackity’s beanie was crooked on his head, and Tubbo was slouching, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked sleepily, “Is something wrong? We heard whimpering earlier.” Tommy gave his friend a tight smile.

“Everything’s fine Tubbo.” Tubbo gave him a questioning look. Tommy returned it with a bitchface. Schlatt placed the toast on the table with peanut butter, jam, butter, and cream cheese. The four sat down, all falling into easy conversation. After breakfast, Tubbo cornered Tommy in their room.

“What the hell was that?” Tubbo asked when he came into their room. Tommy looked at him from his place on the bed.

“What do you mean big man?” Tubbo raised an eyebrow.

“Me and big Q heard whimpering this morning and when we come and check the kitchen, you’re just kinda standing there. Also there’s some weird grey slime in your hair. So unless you put glue in your hair for fun and are hiding a dog around here, what’s going on?” Tommy sighed. He figured that what Schlatt had warned him about earlier when healing him with his magic, this is what he was talking about. If Tommy was right, this meant he was growing horns like Schlatt. He almost smiled at the thought. If he ever sees Wilbur again after the do grow in, he’d kind like to see his face.

“You remember, like, a day ago, when Schlatt healed me with magic?” Tubbo nodded. “Well the side affects are kicking in. the grey stuff isn’t glue it’s a healing paste or something. I woke up with a horrible headache and he put the paste on my head and I felt fine.” Tommy lowers his voice to a whisper, drawing Tubbo nearer. “Tubbo, I think I’m growing horns.” And he smiles. Tubbo, who had landed back in shock, smiles right back at him.

“Schlatt- Dad did say that I would start to grow horns soon, because I’m old enough and it’s fall or some shit. We could be horn buddies!” They both started laughing. Quackity smiled through the crack in the door. he knocked.

“Hey guys.” Tommy and Tubbo looked up. Quackity opened the door. “We found Wilbur.”

The cell that they were holding him in was ok but would need to be upgraded soon. When Tommy entered, the first thing he noticed was Wilbur’s outfit. _He’s already in his Pogtopia outfit._ Tommy shook off any negative thoughts that came with that sentence. He felt Tubbo hold his hand. He squeezed it in appreciation. Schlatt and Quackity saw but said nothing. Fundy and Niki, both of which had been promoted to law enforcement per Tommy’s request, were stood guarding the madman. Fundy looked nervous but calm. Niki looked angry but sad. Punz stood at the side of the room. Schlatt stepped forward.

“Wilbur, you are here by under arrest for actions of plotting against a democratically elected government. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” The calm commanding tone put Tommy the slightest bit at ease. His shoulders became less tense. Wilbur seemed to notice.

“Tommy. Tommy, I don’t know what he’s done to you, but whatever it was, I’ll fix it, I promise. Just get me out of here.” Wilbur said in a calm tone. Tommy knew that voice. Wilbur was lying through his teeth.

“No.”

“No?” Wilbur was taken aback by Tommy’s cold tone. “Oh no, he’s hypnotized you or something, hasn’t he. Don’t worry Tommy, I’ll help you when I get out, because I will, and then you can come back to Pogtopia with me. Tommy took a deep breath and shook his head as if he were scolding a child.

“No. I will not let you go. In fact you deserve to rot in this prison. Everything Schlatt has done so far has been for the better of this nation. I will not let you rip the only chance I’ve had to make a difference to this nation out of my hands. You never cared, not really. It was always this nation over me. Your brother.” Wilbur scoffed.

“Some brother if you’re letting some guy who threw out your brother dictate your every move.” Tommy gave a cold chuckle at that. Tubbo squeezed his hand, reeling him in a little bit.

“Schlatt hasn’t hurt me once. He hasn’t tried to control me in anyway either. Unlike most, he seems to be one of the only people that actually value my opinion besides Tubbo and big Q. Anyone else who might, aren’t in this server. So you can cry, plead, hell you can grovel at my feet, but I will stand by these people till you rip them from my cold. Dead. Hands.” Tommy finished in a cold, firm, tone. Schlatt and Quackity looked surprised. Niki looked concerned. Fundy looked scared. Tubbo was indifferent, still clutching Tommy’s hand as support. Wilbur was furious.

“Are you kidding me?! You’re gonna side with this… this dictator?! You’re going to abandon your only brother for them?!” You could hear the desperateness in his voice. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“My only brother? That’s a laughable claim at best. My family, my brothers? They are currently running the land I left behind when I came here, dragged by your incompetent ass no less. Deo, Luke, Bitzel, Tubbo; they are my brothers. You were, once, but the moment you chose this nation over me was the moment you lost that title. Phil is not my father. You are not my brother. The people behind me?” Tommy gestures behind him. “They are my family.” He gave Wilbur one final cold glare. He looked at Punz. “We’re done here.” And walked away, Tubbo dragged behind him, others following in suit.

The walk back to the white house was silent, but once the group got within the safety of its fortification, they all had a family hug. Tommy could safely say, this was the best hug of his life.


	6. Forgiveness, can you imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret reconciles with Tommy. Tommy learns of what Eret thought leading up to the betreyal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a bit short, the next one's gonna be really long though.

**_CHAPTER 6_ **

It had been a week. Tommy’s horns seemed to grow faster and less painfully when around Schlatt, so most of the week was spent with the pseudo father figure. There wasn’t any work to be done on the fine Saturday it was. They ended up finishing all the paperwork yesterday. Tommy genuinely enjoyed it though. Schlatt taught him how to improve his con- I mean business skills and taught him how to contact people from other servers. He had a nice chat with Deo and the bay boys after that. Tubbo’s horns started growing in too that week. They were more wavy that curled or straight like Schlatt or Tommy’s.

Tommy had asked Quackity to actually teach him Spanish earlier that week. To both of their surprise, Schlatt, who’d been looking for his son and happened across them, budded into their broken conversation with fluent Spanish. And then Tommy had two teachers. He hung out with Tubbo as well that week. The two of them went down to Fundy’s base and they taught Tommy how to do basic redstone. There was a silent rule to not tease Tommy with redstone after Fundy asked him to get between two activated pistons and he had a panic attack. Tubbo was quick to learn that future Tommy, this Tommy, had claustrophobia. Fundy too but he didn’t know what Tubbo knew. Tubbo whispered to Quackity and Schlatt about it and asked them to play dumb until Tommy told them himself.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun was shining brightly over the hills of the SMP, shadows casting a beautiful, picturesque view of the nation from the hills which surrounded it. Tommy had been wandering for awhile when he stopped in front of the community house. He stopped and he stared. He remembered being back there, mere hours before doomsday. Everyone towering over him as they watched his friend and him try to beat the shit out of eachother. Tommy had the urge to punch something. He didn’t. How could Tubbo justify what he’d said to Tommy? At least Tommy had apologised. Tubbo didn’t even seem to have a hint of remorse. And then, even after Tommy gave up everything for Tubbo in that moment; his friends, his family, his god damned discs; Tubbo didn’t even bother to try and make amends. Idly, he wondered if he was in an alternate timeline. Maybe his old Tubbo still existed. Tommy wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He was fine here. Things were better here. Tommy would stay here. A sudden, tentative hand was placed on his shoulder, pulling Tommy from his thoughts. He turned around quickly to find Eret standing behind him, hand pulled lazily to his chest. Tommy gave a sigh of relief.

“Hello Eret.” He said with a calm, semi grateful smile. Eret looked surprised at his words and overall reaction and the realization made Tommy want to slap himself. This wasn’t his Eret. This was newbie traitor Eret. Nonetheless, Tommy still opened his arms for a hug, hoping that this Eret would still do this every time he saw Tommy. If Eret’s eyebrows could go any higher, they would’ve floated off of his face by now. Regardless, the king still took a cautious step forward into Tommy’s arms and initiated the hug. Eret was surprised by how tightly Tommy was hugging him. After a good few seconds, Tommy pulled away, looking sheepish. Eret was still baffled. Why in the name of Prime would Tommy of all people give him a hug? He must’ve been looking at Tommy funny because the boy starts spewing apologies and explanations.

“Sorry Eret! I just thought- I didn’t mean for it to be that long, I was just-” He takes a breath. “I missed you big man.” There was a sad, wistful smile on Tommy’s face. Eret, though confused out of his mind, decides to humor the boy.

“It’s ok Tommy. I was just surprised is all. That was very nice.” Tommy’s smile grew. Then shrinked.

“Eret,” Tommy said apprehensively, “is it ok if I ask why? I just don’t fully understand.” Eret didn’t respond and Tommy thought he’d struck a nerve. “I mean it’s really ok if you don’t answer, it was a stupid question anyways-”

“Tommy” Eret cut him off of his ramble. He looked up at the king with wide eyes; and if Eret didn’t know any better, some fear. “It’s fine, you of all people deserve to know.” He took a deep breath. Tommy leaned in, giving the man his full attention. “It was when Wilbur was going to declare our forfeit. I couldn’t stand to see him throw away all our hard work, all of your hard work especially. So I went to the forest that night to clear my head and Dream came and found me. He offered me a proposal. He said that he would give me the power of respect amongst the people if I betrayed L’manburg. I thought it wouldn’t be that big a deal, seeing as Wilbur was willing to cast away all of everyone’s hard work anyways.” Eret paused and looked at Tommy, quiet as ever, intending to know how it went. “I was so, so, wrong. I knew that the moment I heard you all cry out. And then you gave up your second life to try and right the wrongs I made.” Eret removed his sunglasses and looked Tommy in the eyes. Tommy was still silent, staring intently at Eret, meeting his gaze. “I’m so sorry Tommy.”

Then Tommy opened his arms again, and Eret gratefully accepted the hug this time. The pair pulled apart and there was a smile in Eret’s eyes.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

Tommy smiled. “Sure thing big man.”


	7. What is and what should never be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo just wants his friend back. Karl has a solution. The only variable in the equation is Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! sorry this took so long, but longer chapter pog!  
> This chapter is from Tubbo and Karl's perspective this time.  
> (also can I get a cheer from any supernatural fans?)

**_CHAPTER 7_ **

Tubbo had been walking away from the ruins of his home when it happened. That one, uncanny, lightning strike taking his world away. Why was it a freak act of nature that took his friend’s last life? Regardless, Tubbo was going to do anything to bring Tommy back. He has to; he owes him that much.

Over the next week or so, Tubbo went around asking anyone if they could bring him back. He asked Sam, Phil, Bad, Ghostbur, even Dream. He asked the newest member, FoolishG, if he knew how to bring Tommy back. Foolish, despite claiming to be a totem god, said he couldn’t even feel Tommy’s ghost wandering around. Dream teased Tubbo about bringing Tommy back but Sam stepped in soon after, granting Tubbo sanctuary. Tommy nor his ghost could be found anywhere. Well, until Tubbo ran into Karl. Literally.

“OH! Tubbo, I’m sorry.” Karl said, offering his hands to Tubbo who fell flat on his ass after Karl came out of nowhere. Tubbo accepted his hands and was pulled to his feet.

“Hey, you good man?”

Tubbo laughed without humor. “Not really. You know what’s happened with Tommy. They can’t even find his ghost.” Tubbo told the man in a tired tone. “I feel like I’m missing a piece of myself Karl. I need him back.” Karl saw the depressed look on Tubbo’s face and seemed to be contemplating something.

“Why don’t I see what I can do to try and find him?” Karl asked in a hopeful tone. Tubbo sighed but gave Karl a thin lipped smile.

“Why not.” If only Tubbo knew the things Karl could do.

Karl threw the watch on the ground when he entered the chamber under his house.

“TommyInnit. From universe DR34M5MP. Take me to him.” Karl said with authority. This is how he found Quackity when he was thrown through dimensions. Quackity didn’t remember it when he came back, but Karl did. The portal opened in a blinding flash of green and purple light, calming into a swirly portal on the ground. Karl checked his door and stuff before grabbing the watch and jumping in.

Karl awoke in the main SMP. He looked around before realising he was in Sapnap’s house. Karl was confused; why was he here? He exited the house and heard voices. He looked over the hill and saw the past L’manburgian’s marching to the stage that was destroyed a long time ago for Karl. He ran down the hill and took a seat in the crowd. He saw Quackity and Schlatt already up on stage as Tommy and Wilbur join them. Karl remembers this now, Tommy and Wilbur get kicked out and everything goes down from there. Karl was still confused; everything seemed the same so far, so unless he was in the past (which would not be that far fetched), something must change then. Either by his hand’s, or someone else’s.

He sees Tommy talking to Quackity. Both Wilbur and Quackity look surprised by whatever Tommy is saying to Quackity. Schlatt raises an eyebrow but seems otherwise unfazed. Karl watched the entire thing go down, just as it did in Karl’s timeline. That was until the end of Schlatt’s speech.

“IS TO REVOKE, THE CITEZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT.” Schlatt yelled to the crowd, Quackity cheering him on. Karl blanched. He looked for Tommy in the crowd. The boy looked just as confused as everyone else. Karl saw Tubbo run up to Tommy. Karl creeped behind them. He gave Tommy a small scar in a minor battle once. It was on the back of his neck, a small thin line from the tip of Karl’s sword. Karl got as close as he could to Tommy without raising suspicion. Just before Tommy was called to the stage, Karl caught sight of the back of his neck. There it was, in all it’s glory, a small thin scar on the back of Tommy’s neck. Karl looked at his watch; time was almost up. If he didn’t get back soon, he was going to hurt himself. He saw Tommy walk on stage, looking near terrified. Schlatt announced the new secretary of state to be Tommy and Tubbo, and Karl’s timer went off. He ran quickly, hiding behind a tree before throwing the watch on the ground, grabbing it, and jumping in through the portal.

He was spat back out in the basement of his house, back near L’manburg. He ran up the steps where he found Tubbo waiting a few feet away from his house.

“Karl! Did you find him?” Karl looked at him, a small frown taking over his face.

“Yeah, I did. There’s something you should know Tubbo.” Tubbo looked at him in minor horror.

“What?” The young boy asked in a small voice. Karl sighed.

“He’s working under Schlatt. He was brought back to the day of the election and was not exiled that time. Then he accepted a position under Schlatt as secretary of state along with you as well. He didn’t look too happy about it.” Karl stated to Tubbo, who’s horror only grew with every passing moment. Tubbo clutched his horns, a nervous tick Karl noticed he’d picked up after he exiled Tommy. He looked back up at Karl.

“Karl we have to save him, how do we save him?!” Tubbo cried, clutching to Karl’s hoodie. Karl wrapped the boy in a hug.

“I don’t know Tubbo,” Karl said softly. “but we will get him back. His life depends on it.”

A week later, Karl opened the portal again to go check on Tommy. When he entered the past he saw Tommy and Tubbo playing in a flower field together. Tommy gives Tubbo a flower crown, Tubbo gave Tommy a hug. Tubbo stopped. Karl couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Tubbo looked concerned. They ran back to Manburg and Karl followed them only to almost do a double take.

They basically ran into Schlatt and Quackity, who pushed the two gently into the white house. Now, Karl didn’t know Shlatt too well back then but it was safe to say that this was not the same guy. Karl checked his watch and saw the timer running out, so he left back to the present.

It was another week before Karl went back, but when he did, what he saw scared him the tiniest bit. When he exited the portal, he was shocked by what he saw. He watched as Tommy and Tubbo walked around Manburg, both sporting a new pair of small horns. It seemed that Tommy’s curled out to the side, and Tubbo’s were ramrod straight like a regular goat’s horns. Though the horns were small and young, they were still quite visible. The worst part, Karl thought, is that the two seem happy under Schlatt’s rule. Karl decided to approach them.

“Hey Tommy!” Karl said with false cheer, waving as he got closer to them. Tommy and Tubbo looked at him before smiling.

“Hello Karl!” Tubbo replied, “How are you this fine day?” Tommy seemed to be studying him.

“I’m good, I’m good. What about you two? Shlatt treating you guys good as his secretary of state?” Tommy takes a step forward, happy demeanor gone.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at Karl, but you need to leave.”

“Tommy? What are you talking about?” Karl asked nervously. Tubbo’s joy was gone as well, replaced with a cold, calculating glare.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about bitch. The Karl from this timeline doesn’t have googles.” Tommy pointed to the googles on Karl’s head. And that’s when Karl realised, he’d fucked up.

“I’m here to take you home Tommy, back to the time you belong in.” Tommy let out a strained sigh and Tubbo shook his head.

“Karl,” Tubbo said, placing a hand on Karl’s shoulder. “I suggest you listen to what Tommy said and leave. You and no one else from your timeline is allowed to be here. Ever. Nor will I, Quackity, or Schlatt let you. So leave, before you start something you’ll come to regret.” Tubbo told him in a cold tone. He released his grip on Karl and walked back to Tommy’s side. Karl could see how these kids were scary to some people. He nodded, speechless, and quickly made a portal home.

“Karl?” The Tubbo from his timeline asked. “Are you ok? Is Tommy ok? What’s wrong?” Karl looked at Tubbo sadly,

“Tommy’s fine. He just doesn’t want to come home. I think Schlatt’s got him under control.” Tubbo gasped. He made a promise that from that moment on, he would do anything to save his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: YOOOO! Guess who’s work inspired someone? This is unbelievable. Go check it out!)
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969947/chapters/71091579


End file.
